This invention relates to the field of aerodynamic lift and propulsion. More particularly, a new type of lift device is disclosed utilizing counter-rotating discs and air injection.
Since the discovery of flight by the Wright Brothers, much attention has been given in the scientific field to the development of better types of aircraft. From the initial beginning of the single engine winged aircraft, driven by a standard internal combustion engine, jet airplanes and helicopters have been developed. This particular invention relates generally to the field involving helicopters, or devices which create lift by means of a rotating blade.
Aerodynamic lift is a phenomenon which allows heavier than air flight. Lift/propulsion devices such as helicopter rotors and aircraft propellers create a pressure differential between the surfaces of the propeller or rotor, and thus create lift or propulsion of an aircraft. Helicopter rotors in particular are generally single rotor devices, with the lift created when the propeller turns in a circular motion. The lift is created when the pressure on the top of the helicopter rotor becomes less than the pressure on the bottom of the helicopter rotor due to the rapid rotation of the rotors.
The same principles utilized in helicopters are utilized in this particular invention. However, it is an object of this invention to increase the lift of a rotating device by replacing the helicopter rotor with a disc.
In addition to increasing the lift when a disc rather than a helicopter rotor is used, lift may also be increased when air is injected underneath the rotating disc in the same direction as the direction of rotation of the bottom surface of the disc. It is another object of this invention to increase the lift of a rotating disc by injecting air onto the lower surface of the disc.
Yet another way to increase the lift is to position a number of rotating discs in coaxial alignment, with each disc rotating in the direction opposite from the direction of rotation of the disc above. When there discs are so positioned and rotate in alternating opposite directions, the lift provided by a series of such discs, when air is also injected at the circumference of each disc in an alternative fashion, creates greater lift. It is a still further object of this invention to provide a number of counter-rotating discs, with air injected at the circumference of each disc in order to further increase the lift of the device.
At least one prior patent has addressed the efficient and efficacious use of counter-rotating discs to enhance the lift of a device. The 1992 patent issued to Krepak, U.S. Pat. No. #5,167,384, recognizes the benefits of having first and second coaxial counter-rotating discs which increase the velocity of air moving across the actual primary lift airfoil blades. Krepak""s invention does recognize the principle that passing velocities combine to accelerate the velocity of the air stream over the primary lift airfoil thus increasing lift. However, Krepak does not carry that principle one step forward by combining a number of counter-rotating discs along with the injection of air at the circumference of the disc to greatly enhance the lift of a composite device. It is a still further object of this invention to provide a lift device which utilizes the principles previously known in the field but improves upon both the structure and introduction of air velocity to increase the overall lift of an efficient unit.
Another patent of general interest is the 1977 British patent #1,485,359, issued to Brown. The Brown patent also has rotating discs and air introduced and re-circulated. However, the Brown patent does not rely on the concept of relative motion to create lift or propulsion as does the instant invention.
Further and other objects of this invention will become obvious upon reading the below described Specification.
The instant invention combines the concept of relative motion and Bournelli""s Principle by arranging a group of coaxial discs and counter-rotating the discs successively. By injecting fluid between the discs at each circumferential edge and between the discs, so that the fluid is always moving with the lower side and opposite the upper side of each disc, lift is created. The fluid comes in at the outer circumferential edge of the disc and exits at the center of the disc.
The invention involves a number of flat counter-rotating discs arranged in an axial configuration. Each disc has a space between the disc beneath it and each disc has a central airshaft. While the discs rotate in opposite directions, respectively, air is also injected at the bottom circumference of each disc in order to enhance the lift properties of the entire device. As air is injected onto the lower surface of the upper Disc A, a pressure differential between the top surface of Disc A and the lower surface is created. This pressure differential creates lift on the upper Disc A. Air injected on the lower surface of the next lower counter-rotating disc also creates a pressure differential and creates a lift on Disc B. The next lower disc has air injected in the same direction as Disc A, and lift is created by the injection of air and the rotation of the disc. A series of discs may be combined to create a large amount of lift for the device. A drive mechanism for the discs as well as the air blower, air inlets and airshafts complete the device.